The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Data associated with an organization may be organized based on relationship. Data may be merged for various reasons including, for example, to avoid redundancy. In certain situations, data that is merged may need to be unmerged. Existing merging techniques makes unmerging difficult because the unmerging may merely recover data that is deleted but may not recover other characteristics that the data possess prior to the merge.